1. Field
The present invention generally relates to communication systems. In particular, it relates to radio and/or data rate selections in communication systems.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
Communication devices such as broadband wireless modems may be used in wireless communication systems, specifically to provide computing devices with access to the wireless communication systems. The computing devices may have a limited amount of power available for use. The communication devices may use the power obtained from the computing devices. Better control of the power used by the communication device may be desirable.